howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2019 (Tampa)
HOWL-O-SCREAM 2019 "20 YEARS OF FEAR" Take on terrifying haunted houses & roaming hordes. Howl-O-Scream 2019 unearths long-buried icons of the past and new nightmares as Busch Gardens Tampa Bay celebrates “20 Years of Fear” with sinister surprises at every turn. Brave souls can venture through horrifying houses, terrifying scare zones and thrilling rollercoaster rides in the dark for 22 select nights. Run for your life from September 20 to November 2 as gruesome ghouls emerge from their tombs to twist your daydreams into nightmares. Haunted Houses *'Insomnia: Patients' Revenge: '''Patients and doctors clash.' Every door in this haunted asylum leads to your worst nightmare. Years of cruel treatments at this sleep institute have warped the minds of the tortured and imprisoned patients. Now rising against the demented doctors, the inmates have taken over the ward to seek sick revenge to torture their evil caretakers. *Simon's Slaughterhouse: Try to make it through Simon's horror-filled house. By merely walking into the house, you have agreed to play Simon's sick and twisted games. Stepping into Simon's house leads to a gruesome game of slaughter. Watch where you step in Simon’s house, as every twisted turn corrals you from one sickening scene to the next. Don’t get caged in or you might be the next one up on Simon’s butcher block. *The Black Spot: Bloodshed: Escape from Saw Tooth Silas's murderous hideaway. An infamous pirate has you marked for death and he has you right where he wants you. Dare to enter the underbelly of Captain Saw-Tooth Silas’ pirate ship. Try not to fall victim to what this macabre labyrinth has in store for you, the trick lies within the dimly lit corners of this mysterious hideaway- holding the secret to escape… or demise. *Death Water Bayou: Wrath of the Queen: Voodo magic has returned the queen to her swamp. Descend into the swamps if you dare. Just when you thought she was gone for good, the Queen of the Shadows has been lifted from the dead by Voodoo’s dark magic and is seeking revenge upon the living. Armed with her devilish devotees, all who dare to enter the swamp are subject to curses around every corner. *Motel Hell: Infestation: Escape the tormented motel. The exterminator has turned his noxious attacks on you. Hordes of oozing, wriggling insects have infested Motel Shellburn and the exterminator is determined to extinguish all signs of life, including the guests. Every room in this motel from hell brings new skin-crawling horrors as you try to escape his noxious attacks and check out alive. *The Residence:' Not all is that it appears to be. Discover the domestic demons within this suburban home. Enter the pristine home of the picture perfect suburban Clark Family, but beware of unseen horrors – once you’re invited in, you may never make your way out. Don’t let yourself become the next sacrifice in their sinister devotion. Scarezones *'Meat Market: Howl-O-Scream’s most fear-inducing zone places you in the center of a nauseating assault by cannibal creatures gorging on their monster menu of human hors d'oeuvres. *Maniac Midway: Go backstage at “scariest show on earth” with Sparky and his terrifying carnie-crew as they take over Pantopia and make the midway their own stage of torture creating a frenzy of fear. *Camp D.O.A.: Rising from the murky swamp waters, murderous mutants have taken over a seemingly peaceful campground. Campers are snatched from their idyllic dreams to become ghostly stars of living nightmares. *Deadly Toys: You can run but you cannot hide as giant toys spring to life in a murderous rampage with you in their sights. Childhood memories will be destroyed when these toys turn a play date into a slay date. *Hell on Wheels: In a post-apocalypse world, the surly survivors will stop at nothing for food and supplies, destroying all who stand in their way. Can you run the gauntlet of a murderous crazed biker gang to make it out alive? *Día de Los Muertos: Honoring the souls and spirits of those who have gone before us, guests can dance the night away in this festive zone; featuring face painters, traditional tastes of Mexico, spectacle of performers, and a one-of-a-kind photo with an icon of La Catrina. *First Fear: The horrors of Howl-O-Scream’s haunted past are the first frights to greet you, rising from the dead and bringing 20 years of fear back to life. *Little Nightmares: Take a creepy walk down memory lane to the bygone era of papier-mâché masks and homemade costumes sure to stir up the nightmares of your childhood. *Carpe Noctem:' The eerie quiet of this gothic Romanian cemetery is shattered by the triumphant screams of vampires and the sobbing moans of their victims. Climb into a coffin but your photo may be all that comes out. Shows *'Feinds: '''These captivating creatures of the night will infect you with dance fever and keep your pulse pounding with their deranged dance party at Stanleyville Theater.